


The Great Snow Day

by rose_coloured



Series: 24 Days of Les Mis Christmas [10]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Christmas, Fluff, Winter, also some bahorel, because he is a ray of sunshine, montparnasse and feuilly spent their childhood at the same orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_coloured/pseuds/rose_coloured
Summary: When Feuilly looked out the window he couldn't believe what he saw. Snow! He had never seen it in reality nor had Montparnasse. Featuring Bahorel being a ray of sunshine, ugly yellow snowsuits and children being children.





	The Great Snow Day

When Feuilly woke up and looked out his window, he let out a happy shout. Snow! It was the first snow of the year and the first since he had come here. Where he had lived before it had never snowed.  
"Parnasse! Wake up! It has snowed!", he ran over to his roommate's bed and jostled him. The other boy only grumbled as an answer and pulled the blanket up until it covered anything but some strands of black hair. But Feuilly wasn't going to give up.  
"Come on! Look! Snow! I want to go out, please!"  
"It's Saturday. Five more minutes, please.", Montparnasse murmured. 

*

Feuilly had granted Montparnasse ten more minutes of sleep before he jumped on his bed and pulled the blanket away from him.  
They hurried to get dressed and for once Feuilly gave his best to try and tame his red curls, that were sticking out. If he wanted to be allowed to go out, he didn't need the housemother's to get angry with his appearance. They were angered easily enough.  
"Do you really think, they let us go to the park?", Montparnasse asked from where he was standing in front of their shared wardrobe.  
He pulled out several old and worn-out jumpers, just to stuff them back into the chaos seconds later.  
Montparnasse had had a grow-spurt and was now much taller than the rest of the boys, despite being one of the younger ones, with his eleven years.  
Unfortunately, it meant that most of the clothes didn't really fit him anymore. And while he hated how ridiculous his summer clothes looked, the real problem was that the ones for winter were too short and he was cold all day.

*

They hurried down to catch some breakfast and then went to search for their favorite housemother.  
Maggie was young, not much older than 20 and when they wanted to, the two boys quite knew how to be charming. It was one of the first skills they had learned when they had met each other three years ago.  
Feuilly, 6 years old back then, had been sitting on the second bed in Montparnasse's room, looking heartbroken, his eyes still swollen from crying.  
Since then they went nowhere without the other one and had perfected their tactics of persuasion.  
It went basically like this: At first, Montparnasse would ask, he was the older one and less "adorable" as the women usually called Feuilly, still he knew how to be charming. If his charms didn't work, Feuilly would step in and get all doe-eyed.  
It usually did the trick. 

And true, after some "Oh please!", "We have never seen snow!", "It would make you our favorite person ever!" and a great performance of Feuilly getting all teary-eyed and snuffling, looking to the ground with an expression of utter sadness on his face, Maggie sighed and agreed.  
"But you have to be back for lunch!"

*

So they bundled up in their new snowsuits, Montparnasse only looked slightly disgusted at the bright yellow one he took out their wardrobe. 

The park was located just a few minutes down the road and they more or less ran there, slipping on the frozen pavement.  
They grabbed each other's hands in order to not fall over. When they reached the park they were out of puff, still laughing loudly. Feuilly took off his mittens and grabbed a handful of snow. It felt weird, less soft than it had looked. He tried to form a small ball and threw it in Montparnasse's direction, missing him by a lot.  
It earned him an eye-roll and snow in the back of his snowsuit when he didn't watch his back for one second, much too engrossed with admiring an icicle. 

Snow was also colder than it had looked like.

* 

It wasn't much later that they got company.  
A boy, about their age, came running into the park dragging a sleigh behind him. When he saw them he waved enthusiastically and ran over to them. He was wearing a snowsuit that made Montparnasse yellow one look tame. It was bright green, with red dots and on top of his brown hair sat a bobble cap in the same color.  
"Hi! I am Bahorel! I have never seen you here before. Are you to got sleighing, too? The weather's perfect!", he babbled loudly, smiling at them excitedly.  
Feuilly and Montparnasse shared a look of utter confusion. At the house, the boys didn't talk so much at such a loud volume, in case the housemother's didn't like it. This boy was like a walking ray of sunshine.  
"Uhm.", Feuilly answered, "We don't have a sleigh..." he looked at the boy's sleigh. It looked brand new.  
"Oh, that's no problem, we can share! Or take turns! Have you ever been sleighing?"  
"No. It's the first time we have seen snow.", Feuilly said, shrugging and the boy looked at him confused. "How? It's snowing every year!"  
"Not everywhere!", Montparnasse shot back, his voice was strained and he didn't meet the boy's eyes.  
"Huh, well then you really missed out! And that means you can have the first rides!", Bahorel decided, handing Feuilly the rope for the sleigh and then grabbed their hands, dragging them up the small hill. "I will show you how it works!", he decided and then continued babbling.  
"Have you ever made snow angels?"  
They shook their heads.  
"Have you ever built a snowman?"  
Another no.  
"And you have never had a snowball fight?"  
"No, I mean Montparnasse shoved some snow in my face, earlier..."  
"My friends, I am so glad I met you and I hope you have brought some time because we are going to have so much fun!", the twinkle in his eyes showed that he wasn't kidding.

*

After an hour and a nasty collision with a tree, they had enough of sleighing. The boys sat down at the bottom of the hill when Bahorel let himself fall backward and he started to move his arms and legs, what only made the other two look at him in confusion.  
"What are you doing?", Montparnasse asked, wondering if the cheerful boy had hit his head too hard when he had led them against that tree.  
"A snow angel! You should try it, too."  
After a short moment of contemplation, Feuilly let himself fall back and mimick Bahorel's motions with a loud giggle.  
"Come on 'Parnasse it's fun!"

When he lay in the snow, shuffling with his arms and legs Montparnasse heard the other boys snicker.  
"You look like a very angry angel. Smile 'Parnasse."  
Feuilly threw a batch of snow at him and Montparnasse couldn't help but smile.  
He hadn't seen Feuilly this happy in years. It had been December when they had met and so he was usually kinda quiet and sad during the month. But today it was like he had found something to feel happy about.  
And in Bahorel they had found a great new friend, his carefree personality was contagious. 

They needed more snow days. Everybody could probably need them. 

Bahorel's shout jolted it out of his thoughts.  
"Get up before you freeze to death, we have a snowman to build!"

And it was the most amazing snowman the park had ever seen.


End file.
